


welcome to my playground // nomin

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Detention, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, as always, both are lowkey whipped, but on tests not with each other, cheeky na jaemin, have fun, jaehyun is jaemins brother, jaemin is sorry, jeno is mad at first, johnny is the coolest teacher on this planet, nomin, nomin being cute, pure softness, smart lee jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: jaemin was late to his test and had to sit at the only seat available, next to the smart ace jeno.when he tried to copy from the other boy, they both got caught and sent into detention.jeno was devastated and jaemin tried to apologize and make it up to him.they would have never expected what a simple detention would turn to and if you would ask jeno how he found himself on some swings on the playground, being pushed by jaemin, he would not be able to give an answer.





	welcome to my playground // nomin

**Author's Note:**

> hewoo!   
> you all wanted me to write this prompt out and i gladly did!!  
> i hope its up to your liking and i would love for you to express your opinions either on here or on my twitter @jaeminomin x  
> have fun reading <33

jaemin could feel a slight buzzing from somewhere.  
he groggily opened his eyes and fumbled around until his fingers met his vibrating phone.  
he put it to his ear and croaked out a raspy 'hello?'

'jaemin you better be joking right now.'

jaemin confusedly forced himself to sit up, scratching his head as he tried to understand what mark meant by that.  
suddenly, there were some voices and a loud shout before a new voice could be heard.

'jaemin, i don't know what was in that hair dye you used but whatever it was, it actually finally got rid of the last remaining braincells in that stupid head of yours because you better not tell me that you are still in bed when we HAVE AN IMPORTANT MATHS TEST IN 15 MINUTES!'

hyuck's aggressive voice alone made jaemin wake up but after his words had actually sunk in, his eyes widened and he let out the loudest gasp.  
he quickly shouted a 'gotta go!' into his phone and didn't even wait to hear the curses hyuck was already preparing to throw at him as he hung up and threw his phone on his bed.  
jaemin got ready in a record speed, running out of the house and jumping on the bike his brother jaehyun had bought him for emergency situations like this as sleeping in wasn't a rare occurrence in jaemin's life.

he was out of breath and slightly sweaty when he arrived at school, but he couldn't care less as he looked at his phone and saw that he had two minutes until the test started.  
jaemin sprinted the stairs up and burst the door open, catching the attention of everyone.  
he was gasping for air as he looked around to see all of his friends staring at him, mark disappointedly shaking his head as hyuck was rolling his eyes.  
renjun just briefly looked up and snorted before going back to reading his notes and chenle and jisung were snickering at him.  
jaemin straightened up and quickly moved to the only empty seat right at the front after a warning gaze from his teacher.  
there, he started to collect himself, actually feeling proud that he made it on time.  
he smugly smiled to himself as the teacher started to hand out their tests.  
it wasn't until he looked down at his sheet when the smile immediately vanished as a realization hit him.

jaemin didn't study for this test and he did not have a single clue on what to write.

jaemin was a procrastinator, preferring to watch a movie or read a book instead of studying or listen to music while going on a walk.  
he had planned to wake up early this morning and go through his notes shortly before the test started but that didn't quite turn out as expected.  
with a nervous gaze he looked around, heart heavy.  
he saw renjun already filling everything out and he saw mark whispering something to hyuck who just smiled gratefully and wrote it down.  
he also saw jisung and chenle exchanging notes as they were sitting directly next to each other and jaemin cursed himself out for being so late because now, he couldn't even ask his friends for help.  
he looked at the watch and nervously bit his lip.  
just last week, he had a talk with his brother, him encouraging him to put more effort into his school as jaemin wasn't dumb, he was pretty smart actually.  
he was just lazy and easy to distract.  
however, jaemin really couldn't afford failing another test, he had to somehow make it work.

it was then that his gaze fell on the person sitting next to him.  
it was a boy jaemin briefly knew, he saw him every time he went to the library, which wasn't that often to be quite honest.  
the other boy had his head down, immersed in writing everything neatly, not even hesitating before filling out all the gaps.  
he suddenly looked up, adjusting his glasses that had slid down when his eyes met jaemin's.  
he looked really cute, jaemin forgetting about his test for a second as he noticed what a pretty face the boy had.  
the younger one smiled at him but all jaemin got was the other boy's eyes widening slightly before turning back to his test.  
jaemin sighed and put his head on the table.  
he was very desperate and desperate times call for desperate measures.

so thats how jaemin found himself scooting closer to his seat mate, trying to look at his sheet discreetly.  
minding his teacher, jaemin moved closer and closer until he was near enough for him to be able to smell the other's perfume, it was quite fresh and pleasant, catching him off guard.  
he quickly focused again and peered from the corner of his eyes, a little gasp escaping his lips as he finally understood the solution.  
the huff of air leaving his mouth however, caused the other boy to notice the closeness of someone next to him and when he turned around to be met with jaemin's face incredibly close to his, he let out a little shriek, immediately silencing himself, lucky that in that exact moment chenle dropped his water bottle.  
when the other boy realized that jaemin was looking at his answers and his sheet being completely unfilled, his eyebrows knitted together and he frowned.  
he put a hand over his sheet, making jaemin frown in return.  
jaemin looked at where the teacher was helping chenle clean up the mess as he whispered:

'please please just let me copy, i need to pass this test, i am begging you.'

but the other boy just stubbornly shook his head, making jaemin let out a groan.  
he really didn't have the patience to deal with this so he just continued to look at the sheet and writing the answers, planning to properly apologize to the other boy after the test was done.  
however, his plan was ruined when the other boy turned his test around and angrily snapped at jaemin.

'stop copying me, just write your own answ-'

'mr. lee, mr. na.'

both boy's heads whipped around to be meet with their glaring teacher's face.

'i don't tolerate talking to each other during tests.  
both of your tests will be confiscated immediately and won't be graded.  
i will also see you two after school for two hours of detention.'

jaemin sighed and leaned back on his chair, annoyed at himself and also at the other boy for being too loud and causing attention.  
but he knew he messed up so he was just accepting the consequences of it, looking at his friends who seemed to have finally gained some pity for him as they were pitifully smiling at him.  
suddenly, jaemin heard a whimper next to him and he looked at his seat mate to see his eyes wide and teary.

'p-professor please...i-i didn't do anythin-'

'i don't want to hear it mr. lee.  
i am especially disappointed in you, i thought you would know better.  
it's a pity to see your perfect score going to waste because you couldn't keep yourself from talking.'

the other boy, jeno being his name as jaemin remembered now from all the competitions he had won, started to shake his head, a big pout on his face but their teacher was already walking away.  
jeno put his head on his arms on the table and when jaemin saw his shoulders shaking, he couldn't help but feel bad for him.  
sure, his actions weren't the nicest, he could have easily helped jaemin out without causing so much drama but jaemin also knew how important reputation and scores can be for aces, his own brother a prime example.  
so he sat back up and put a soft hand on the other boy's shoulder.

'hey...um jeno, i-'

'leave me alone!'

jeno's head shot up and the his face was furious, tears still brimming in his eyes.  
he shrugged jaemin's hand off, and took his bag and things and stomped out of the classroom.  
jaemin was stunned at that behavior.  
those were gonna be splendid two hours at detention, him sighing just at the thought of it.

 

\-----

 

'i just don't understand why he wouldn't just let me copy him!'

it was now their lunch break and jaemin was ranting to his friends as he was munching on his sandwich in annoyance.

'i know nana, but jeno...he is really really obedient.  
he never breaks rules, he was raised like that.'

mark tried to calm his best friend down.  
jaemin just raised his eyebrows.

'how do you know him?'

'i was his neighbor when we were kids.  
i once went to ask him if he wanted to play in the park with me, but when he answered yes and got ready, his mom came.  
she told him that his entire closet just was cleaned and ironed and that he couldn't go and get himself dirty, especially because he still had to study and attend his violin classes.'

jaemin's mouth was wide open as he stared at the older boy in shock.

'oh so he's one of those people...'

hyuck mumbled as he scrolled through his phone but mark just smiled.

'i know that's what it sounds like, but he's actually really funny and nice.  
i feel sorry for him, he just doesn't want to disappoint anyone but i'm sure if he was given the chance, he would just be like us, i-  
hey jaemin, are you listening?

but jaemin was deep in thoughts, a mission already forming itself in his head as he thought about the cute boy in the even cuter glasses.

 

\-----

 

the day ended sooner than he thought and jaemin found himself in front of the detention room, having one minute until it started.  
he quickly sent his brother an explanation and turned off his phone afterwards, not wanting to be confronted with anyone.  
he entered the room, not even surprised to see jeno already sitting there, staring straightly ahead as he ignored jaemin.  
jaemin sighed and turned to their teacher, delighted to see his favorite english teacher there, mr. seo.  
upon seeing one of his favorite students, mr. seo broke out into a smile and said:

'hi jaemin, what did you get in here this time, you little troublemaker?'

jaemin cheekily grinned and answered:

'tried to copy, professor.'

mr. seo only chuckled and rolled his eyes.

'they really are putting students into detention for the most ridiculous things these days.  
and i suppose, he's the one you tried to copy from.  
why did this poor boy also end up here?'

'he shouted at me to stop looking in the middle of the test.'

both jaemin and mr. seo burst into giggles, making jeno flush bright red as he continued to grimly look ahead, looking more cute than angry to be quite honest.  
mr. seo stepped at his desk and gently smiled at him.

'what is your name?'

'lee jeno, sir.'

'oh...you are the son of the lee's?   
that explains a lot.  
well, i'm sorry our jaemin dragged you along into this, but i swear he's a good person.'

jeno just turned his head to the side, remaining silent.  
mr. seo turned around and gave a shrug to the pouting jaemin who was still standing at the door.

'well, now that you both are here...have fun.  
i'm leaving.'

jeno's head whipped around.

'w-where are you going?'

'i'm sorry mr. lee, but i will not waste two hours of my day staying with two boys who didn't even do anything.  
just stay here and leave after two hours...or whatever.  
goodbye!'

with that, mr. seo winked at jaemin and whispered a 'good luck' to the smiling boy and packed his things and left.  
after their teacher closed the door, jaemin turned to see jeno looking at him with a panicked expression.  
he quickly averted his gaze when their eyes met and turned to the other side with a stern expression.  
jaemin moved to the seat next to him, seeing how jeno's entire body froze up and he felt his heart softening up at what he saw.

jeno had a sheet on his desk, the title 'detention' neatly written on it, next to it the date and a slim pencil on his table.  
jaemin couldn't help but start giggling, finding it adorable that the other boy even wanted to take down notes in detention.  
jeno turned to see what jaemin was laughing at and when his gaze fell on his sheet, he turned bright red again and quickly crumbled the paper together.

'can you mind your own business?'

jeno exasperatedly huffed out, glaring at the younger boy and jaemin felt guilt coursing through him again  
he kindly smiled at him and decided it was time for him to apologize.

'listen jeno...i'm really sorry for causing you to get in trouble like this.  
i know- i mean i can understand how important school is for you and i guess i shouldn't have bothered you, i just really didn't study and couldn't afford failing another test which i in the end did anyways because a certain someone was too loud while cursing at me and-'

jaemin immediately shut up when he saw how jeno's softening face turned into an offended expression again at the younger boy's last words.  
he crossed his arms and looked back to the front with a glare.  
jaemin sighed for the millionth time that day and just put his head on the table, looking out of the window, seeing their school's playground there and the pretty clouds.  
it was silent until-

'i didn't curse at you.'

jaemin's head whipped around at hearing the other's soft voice, eyes wide.  
jeno was still looking ahead, but he had a little pout on his face.  
jaemin supressed a smile and hesitantly asked:

'excuse me, what?'

jeno sighed and turned his head towards jaemin, repeating with a quiet voice:

'i didn't curse at you. i asked you to please stop copying and write down your own answers, that is all.'

this time, jaemin couldn't help the smile that was spreading on his face upon hearing the choice of formal words of the older boy and the way his tone was polite but so distanced as well.  
jaemin was intrigued by him, not even mad anymore about how he behaved, understanding where it was coming from.  
he smirked and put his head on his palm, looking into jeno's eyes sweetly.

'well, i already apologized for that so...will you accept it, smart boy?'

jeno's mouth opened slightly at the proximity of the other boy, his eyes looking everywhere but at the pretty boy in front of him.  
he gulped nervously and just nodded curtly.  
jaemin laughed brightly and clapped his hand like a child, making jeno break out into a tiny smile.  
the two boys just smiled at each other for a while before jaemin quickly stood up and took the crumbled paper from jeno's desk.

'where are you going?'

jeno confusedly looked at the other boy.  
jaemin threw the paper into the bin as he explained:

'i'm cleaning up because you and me will leave now.'  
he then grinned mischievously as jeno's eyes widened.

'w-what, no, jaemin we- our records-'

but jaemin only giggled and stepped to the teacher's desk.

'you mean...these records?'

jaemin laughed as he held up two files in his hands with sparkling eyes.  
jeno gasped and immediately stood up to stand next to him.

'why...mr. seo forgot them, we need to give it back to him!'

but jaemin only chuckled and opened them up, making jeno panic.

'i'm sure he did not forget them.  
so let us fix that all straight a's and obedience score mr. lee.'

jeno bit his lip as he skeptically looked at jaemin pulling out his detention sheet and putting it in his pocket.  
he then took out a pencil and erased the detention name from his record before looking up and smiling gently at jeno.  
the older boy could feel his heart jump at the gaze of the younger one, turning extremely nervous for some reason.

jaemin then turned around when he was stopped by a soft hand on his wrist.  
with a raised eyebrow, he turned around to see jeno looking at him shyly.

'i-thank you.'

he then smiled at jaemin, a proper one this time and jaemin felt his heart stopping.  
jeno was ridiculously pretty, his eyes turning into sparkling crescents when he smiled, his facial proportions so sharp and nice, it would have made him look so manly if his cute glasses didn't soften his entire appearance up again, making him look both cute and handsome at the same time.  
jaemin suddenly found himself struggling for words as he just stammered out a 'no p-problem'.

jeno however frowned.

'what about your record though?'

jaemin just shrugged.

'nobody would doubt your record, but it's not my first time in detention so it doesn't matter i guess.  
most teachers and people have built an opinion on me anyways.'

jeno just stared at the younger boy for a short while before moving forward, grabbing the pen out of jaemin's hands.  
when their fingers brushed against each other, jaemin inhaled sharply.  
jeno wordlessly took the pen out of jaemin's hands and leaned forward.  
he flipped through jaemin's pages and took out the detention sheet, folding it neatly and putting it into his back pocket.  
he then erased the date in jaemin's record as well before he stood up straight again, looking at a stunned jaemin.  
the younger boy couldn't believe his eyes, intensely staring at jeno, not believing that the obedient ace was doing this for him.

'you know how much trouble you could get in for doing this right?'

jaemin asked with a soft voice and an even softer smile.  
jeno just felt himself blushing and looked at the floor, a shy smile on his face.

'yeah.'

and when he looked up to meet jaemin's gaze, the younger boy realized that he maybe he was more intrigued by jeno than he thought.

 

\-----

 

'jaemin, where are you going, we should have just stayed in the detention room until it's over!'

jeno stopped in the middle of the hallway and panic was clearly visible on his face.  
jaemin rolled his eyes and turned around, a fond smile on his face as he moved back to the nervous boy.

'jeno, come on...loosen up.  
it's fine, nothing will happen, i assure you.'

jeno was still debating, biting on his lip as he looked around, contemplating his next move.  
he then sighed and breathed in and out, nodding shortly.

'o-okay, i trust you.'

jaemin's eyes lit up but when he looked behind the, he saw the last person he wanted to see right now.  
their maths teacher was turning around the corner, making jaemin's heart stop.

'um...that's very good, because if you truly trust me...run!'

with that, jaemin quickly intertwined their fingers and dragged jeno behind him as he started sprinting out of the view of their teacher, jeno looking behind him and gasping, increasing his speed.  
but when they turned around the corner and both boys stopped to catch their breath, jaemin could hear a little giggle.  
he turned around to see jeno looking at him, a sparkle in his eyes and flushed cheeks, brightly grinning and laughing even louder.  
to jaemin, that was one of the most beautiful views he had ever seen, immediately making him grin as well, both boys not noticing how they still haven't let go of each others hands.

jaemin softly nudged them again, saying:

'come on you delinquent, the crime life seems to be getting to you too much.'

jeno let out a snort, his grin not leaving his face.  
they exited the school building, jaemin guiding them.  
he saw jeno pulling out his phone, his smile disappearing and a big frown replacing it.  
jaemin immediately snatched the phone out of his hands, jeno letting out a loud 'excuse you!'.

'no phones today.  
no negativity, no rules.'

with that, he turned off the device and threw it back into jeno's bag.  
the older boy looked at him in shock before a slight smile appeared on his face again and he nodded, tightening his hold on jaemin's hand, successfully making the younger boy's heart jump again.

the two boys found themselves in front of the playground now, jeno letting go of jaemin's hand and looking around, eyes wide.  
jaemin giggled, the older boy's reaction making him coo and feel sorry for him at the same time.

'i've heard that you...didn't have much experience with playgrounds from my best friend mark...and i think nobody should miss out on this.'

jeno looked at him with a serious expression before throwing his arms around jaemin, tightly hugging him and surprising jaemin to the core.  
the younger boy just stood there in shock before cautiously hugging him back.

'thank you so much jaem!'

jeno pulled back and grinned at him before throwing his uniform jacket to the floor and running to the monkey bars, giggling loudly .  
jaemin chuckled and bent down to pick up the jacket and putting it and his own jacket on a bench before following the older boy.

when he reached jeno, he was met with the older boy being at the highest point of it, now a panicked expression on his face as he saw that the only way back down was jumping down unto the net that caught them on the floor.  
jaemin laughed loudly and stood in front of it, raising his eyebrows.

'come on down jen!'

but jeno was biting his lip as he looked down.  
with a tiny voice he answered:

'i...can't.'

jaemin tried to keep himself from laughing as he stepped closer.

'it's fine jeno, just jump, nothing will happen!'

but jeno shook his head as he looked for other ways to get down.

'no no, i really can't!  
i- jaem- nana, help!'

he had a big pout on his face and jaemin felt his heart melting before he cooed at him and climbed on the net.  
he rolled his eyes and spread his arms.

'come on, i will catch you, you need to get down at some point.  
i'm here.'

jeno looked down at where jaemin was standing and nervously slid closer to the edge, deeply breathing in.

'o-okay, p-please catch me.'

'well, i can try-oof!'

jaemin didn't expect for jeno to just let himself fall immediately, the older boy letting out a loud squeal as he fell perfectly into jaemin's arms.  
jaemin was strong, however, he was standing on a wobbly net and catching someone who was basically the same weight as him so he felt his knees buckling in and both of them falling down on the soft net.  
jeno was on top of jaemin, their faces incredibly close and the just looked at each other for a few seconds before jaemin let out a soft 'ouch'.  
jeno's eyes widened and he immediately scrambled up, pulling jaemin up with him.

'oh my god, are you okay? i'm so sorry-'

but he was cut off by jaemin laughing brightly as he brushed the dust off his pants.

'no worries, i'm fine.   
are you though?  
not gonna lie, you looked like a...coward.'

jeno gasped offendedly and pushed jaemin away, the younger boy snickering.  
he then put a hand on the older boy's arm and pulled him along.

'come on you baby, let's go on the swings.'

jeno's pout vanished and was replaced by a smile as he nodded cutely and started running, pulling a laughing jaemin along.  
when they arrived, jeno immediately sat down and looked up at the other, asking in a childish tone:

'push me nana!'

jaemin was baffled at the behavior of the older boy, he didn't expect the smart ace to be this cute.

'of course, my prince!'  
jaemin played along and bowed down before standing behind him and pushing jeno back and forth.  
when they reached a higher speed, jeno shooting up high in the air, the older boy let out the most melodic giggles, making jaemin's heart swell.

'okay stop, s-stop, that's enough jaem!'   
jeno laughed and jaemin stopped the swing and went forward to stand before the grinning older.

'to be honest, i didn't quite think you would be like this.'  
jaemin hesitantly started.

'like what?'

'so childish, so euphoric, so...cute.'

jeno blushed and his eyes widened as he looked at jaemin, the younger looking back softly.

'well...usually i'm not.  
usually, i'm well-behaved, polite, quiet.  
i don't know...it just feels good to let go for once, feel free, feel like a child, a teenager.  
seems like you brought out that side of me.'

jeno looked at his shoes as he was speaking, warmth spreading in his body as he thought about how comfortable he felt with jaemin.  
even though he was still basically a stranger, he felt closer to him than any of his so called friends his parents arranged him to make.  
he was deep in thoughts so he let out a surprised sound as he was pulled up by soft hands, jaemin extremely near to him as he moved forward and whispered:

'i'm really really glad jeno.'

jeno could feel his heart in his pants at the gentle tone in jaemin's voice and the older boy couldn't help letting his eyes wander to the younger's lips.  
he watched them turn into a smirk and looked up to see jaemin smiling at him before asking:

'may i?'

jeno felt a million butterflies bursting through his stomach but for once in his life, he was going to go for what he wanted and not be a coward about it.  
he nodded slightly before wrapping his arms around jaemin's neck and moving towards him, closing off the distance between their lips.  
both boys felt their hearts stop, jaemin wrapping his arms around jeno's waist as the older boy moved closer and shyly played with jaemin's hair, making the younger grunt slightly.  
jaemin tried to open jeno's mouth after a little while, feeling how the older boy didn't quite know what to do yet.  
jaemin smiled into the kiss and started guiding him, moving down to leave kisses on jeno's neck, the older boy letting out quiet sounds of satisfaction as he turned his neck to give better access.  
jaemin was speaking in between his kisses:

'i...would love...to leave marks...but...i feel like...your parents...are gonna...kill me...'

jeno whined and turned his head to jaemin, whispering:

'i won't let them.'

jaemin immediately dived in for another kiss, pushing jeno against the wall of a sand house and jeno gasped as his back hit the wall, the kiss turning more intense between the two boys.  
suddenly, they could hear loud honking, making them both jump apart as they caught their breaths.  
jaemin looked at jeno, the smart boy looking disheveled, his hair messed up and lips swollen and jaemin was about to make a cheeky comment when he heard his name being shouted.

'na jaemin!'

jaemin's eyes widened as he turned around to see his brother leaning against his car right in front of the playground, one eyebrow raised on his stern face.

'jaehyunnie h-hyung-'

'i didn't know the school changed their detention system into physical education activities.'

from the tone of his brother, jaemin could estimate that his anger level was at a solid 6 out of 10, meaning he perhaps only saw the last minutes of jaemin and jeno kissing.  
he still was cautiously smiling at jaehyun, feeling relieved when he saw his brother's gaze shifting towards jeno and his little dimples appearing the slightest bit, meaning he was supressing a smile.  
and jaemin immediately understood why as he himself looked towards jeno to see him struggling to fix his hair and tidying up his clothes while avoiding jaehyun's gaze at all costs, bright red.  
jaemin couldn't help himself and moved forward, combing through the older's soft hair with his fingers, making jeno look at him with a panicked expression as jaemin just stared and smiled fondly.

'so, you are?'

jeno flinched as jaehyun was looking at him.

'lee jeno, sir.'

jaemin had a flashback to just a few hours ago when mr. seo asked the same thing and he felt so much gratitude for his teacher because if it wasn't for him, jeno would still give him the cold shoulder right now.

'well, lee jeno...'

jeno gulped and looked at jaemin's brother, feeling intimidated by his strong presence, him looking irritatingly attractive also not helping as jeno could see the many similarities jaemin and jaehyun shared in their looks.

'y-yeah?'

'do you have a way to get home?'

jeno's eyes widened and he let out a quiet 'huh?', making jaemin giggle.  
jaehyun broke out into a smile and asked again:

'i asked if you have a way to get home or if you want me to drive you home.'

jeno looked between both of the brothers, not knowing what to say, when jaemin moved forward and intertwined their fingers.

'let's drive him home please hyung.'

jaehyun nodded and turned towards his car, climbing in.  
jeno looked at jaemin nervously, but the younger boy just pecked his lips and smiled at him.

'don't be scared, he won't be the one out of us who will bite you.'

with that, jaemin winked at him cheekily and moved to sit next to his brother in the car.  
dumbfounded, jeno just stood there before he finally realized what jaemin had meant by his statement and blushed furiously, shouting a loud 'na jaemin!' and making jaemin laugh loudly from the passenger seat.  
jeno huffed before muttering under his breath:

'this boy will be the death of me.'

however, he immediately broke out into the brightest grin afterwards as he saw jaemin grinning at him and moved to enter the car, his turned off phone and hundreds of missed calls and messages forgotten for now as right now, the perfect, obedient jeno was not present.  
right now he was just jeno, happy and slightly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> this was pure softness, so better be prepared for my next fic as it will take quite the turn...hehe...  
> i'd love to talk to you, thank you so much for reading & i hope you enjoyed it x


End file.
